


Stimulation

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Contemplative, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Even the Batman needs help sometimes.





	Stimulation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 6th-Oct-2008.

Pills.

Lots of them.

Caffeine and other uppers.

Otherwise, Bruce would never be able to do everything in a day that he needed to do. He was young, yes, but he was still busy studying, working, training. His twenty-hour days were packed tight, but it was never enough.

Sleep was the enemy. Needing it desensitized him, made him more forgetful, made it hard to focus.

Couldn’t have that.

So there were pills. Coffee. And then energy drinks, which were like sodas mixed with speed.

Not that he’d tried speed. There were drugs, and there was addition, and then there was permanent mental disfigurement and early death.

But he’d gotten better over the years, improving his mind and his body so that a problem with the latter didn’t affect him so much, didn’t get in the way of what he needed to accomplish in a given day.

Or a given week.

He didn’t even need the chemical assistance that much anymore, he’d worked hard enough and gotten so used to going without.

But that didn’t mean he didn’t keep the pills around. Just in case. It was a comfort to have them nearby.


End file.
